Kirbyfan66
Kirby Unleashed!!!". I kill Zelos for Kratos. Every damned time. <3 Kirbyfan66 is a member of NR. He goes to the Brawl Frontier, and... that's pretty much it. He has a user in Sylux Prison RP, and has attempted fanfics. His first was almost as poorly received as Geno is on NR, but his second attempt was a tad bit better. Kirbyfan has made many friends over time on NR, like Metaclaw, Resurgence, Jon, Ivan, Lavama/Samus, Sonic the Ranthog (Sonic (member)), and more. Despite being known in the Brawl Frontier, kirbyfan has done nothing "amazingly positive" to support the site. He rarely welcomes newcomers, asks odd questions and rarely answers, is extremely arrogant, and once had a very big sig. But his activity in the Brawl Frontier is huge. He currently has 356 posts in the Brawl Frontier, and has only been active for around a months total. Ironically, this is the opposite of what one would consider a "model member". Few know his real name. His name is Vinny and he is 15. He is obbsessed with the aformentioned Kirby, but doesn't have the figures to prove it like Resurgence. Instead, he shows his fonboyism through loyalty to the series. Kirbyfan's Brawl Characters (In order) *Kirby (character) *Mario *Meta Knight *Yoshi *Bowser (character) *Pikachu *Captain Falcon *King Dedede *Luigi *Olimar Sub-Mains *Jiggs *Ice Climbers *For no reason, Sonic Wants To Main *Wario *Mewtwo Original Mains *Kirby *Dedede *Mario *Ike *ZSS *Meta Knight Kirbyfan used to use Lucas first in all matches, then never use him for the rest of the battles, but scrapped him for Wario, who was scrapped altogether. He praises his Kirby for beating some of the best NR players, but he rarely plays their best and winds up losing with everyone else. He also uses Yoshi against his "rival" a lot. He beat his Diddy, which gave him tons of self-esteem. He was also one of the only Sonic users on NR, despite Sonic being a famed member of NR. He also uses MK, despite being hated in Brawl for his godliness by most members on NR. Kirbyfan has his reasons for giving up Dedede, but has picked him up once more. He knows he has too many mains. He doesn't care, though. In fact, he wants more. However, he dropped many mains for Captain Falcon. He will re-main them sometime. Well, had too many. He'll likely pick up the entire list after he goes to some Brawl tournies. Which he still hasn't. History August 12, 1994 The day Kirbyfan was born. October 4, 2008 The day Kirbyfan joined NR. He went straight to the Brawl Frontier. November 10, 2008 Kirbyfan returned from a lack of interest, which was rid of by Resurgence. November 22nd, 2008 The tragic day of spammers, Kirbyfan decided to take a short break. He was oblivious to it until he saw it on this very site. December 19, 2008 Kirbyfan became a Paratrooper. It was a goal he wanted because it made him feel more active. January 1, 2009 New Years Day. What, you expected something? =P Likes *Kirby (as a character.) *Kirby series *Kirby fans *Mario games *Video games altogether *Memes of NR *Tales of Symphonia *Spongebob *Most members of NR *Smash Bros Brawl *Video games *The Great Knight Kieran!!! *Boyd Dislikes *Mustard *PS3 *FF7 *Secret of Mana *Kirby haters (the series- I can take people disliking the character) *Sonic's lack of a Kirby game. *MistxBoyd/Mist-Boyd A Support. *Ness in Smash Bros. Relations Sonic (member) Kirbyfan and Sonic are friends. They have only Brawled a few times on Wi-Fi, due to the confusion of Brawl's online. He has also caused Kirbyfan to say "This" and use "the face". Jon Kirbyfan thinks of Jon as an clueless, godlike Brawler who can never be defeated. His closest match was a 3 for all in which he won after him and Kiske teamed up on him. He still beat them, and unlike his AK view, looks up to Jon. Kiske Kirbyfan thinks Kiske is a very nice person, but thinks of him as the one who mains Ness. Despite Kirbyfan hating Ness, he likes Kiske and thinks of him as the nicest guy on the internet. SMRPG1 Kirbyfan thinks SMRPG1 is a solid Brawler and needs to brag about his Lucario more. He also thinks he is a solid admin on NR, and should never lose his spot, god damnit. 41 forever. Is famous for... *His Kirby in Brawl, rumored to be tied with Resurgence's as second best, and has some potential to beat Jon's. SOME. *His Mario in Brawl, being the only good one now that Brad doesn't use him anymre. =( *His obbsession with Kieran and Boyd, 2 Fire Emblem characters that were not known a lot on NR until KF's arrival. *Campachu... must I say anything? *The =P emoticon, rivaling Sonic's Overused Smiley. Trivia *Kirbyfan created the Campachu meme on NR. *Kirbyfan was the first to find out Kirby spelled backwards sounds like "Why Brick?". *Kirbyfan is one of the extreme few who play ToS on NR, some others being Jon and Kiske. He loves using Kratos, Lloyd, and Regal. *On the tragic day November 22nd, 2008, Kirbyfan had just temporarily left the site. He was oblivious to it until 12/8/08. *Kirbyfan is obsessed with Kieran for reasons unknown. He also likes Boyd better. *The only anime's Kirbyfan ever got into were Bobobo-Bobo-Bobo. The JP Kirby anime is win. *Was Bowser9 in the Bowser Rape Train. *Was mad that the NR Character Battle ended RIGHT before Kirby. *Has gotten over it* *Is no longer active on FETO. *Finally updated the damn Wiki page of his. *Had the Kirby rank for about a half-hour. *Is indeed single... Bidoof. Category:Members Category:Kirby fanboys